1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydration systems, and in particular to a hydration system intended for use with a pack.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible containers of some kind used to store liquid have been previously proposed. Sasaki et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,121) teaches a bag for a bag-in-box. The Sasaki design comprises a bag body composed of flat portions and side portions that include a folding line where the side portion is folded inwards. The flat portions each comprise an outer film and an inner film. The Sasaki design allows liquids to be transported in large quantities, while providing shock resistance and a self-supporting property.
A drawback of the Sasaki design is the large size associated with the bag-in-box. Sasaki teaches the use of the bag-in-box for transporting large quantities of liquid such as oil, water, as well as other liquids such as milk on large scales. Sasaki does not teach the use of the bag-in-box with a backpack or other portable system that may be carried by an individual for use in various activities including hiking, running or other similar activities.
Ichikawa (U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,477) discloses a liquid container comprising a flexible bag-shaped container body, including two flat portions and two gusset portions. In the Ichikawa design, each of the two gusset portions has a width approximately equal to the width of the flat portions, giving the liquid container an overall square-like shape. Like the Sasaki design, however, the Ichikawa design is not configured for use with a backpack or other such portable system that may be carried by an individual for various activities.
Portable hydration systems have also been proposed. Noell et al. (U.S. patent number 2004/0238571) teaches a disposable hydration pouch that may be used with a backpack or other such system. The Noell design comprises a flexile hydration pouch including a hose or line attached to a valve, where the hose or line may be decoupled from the hydration pouch. This design facilitates filling, storing and cooling the hydration pouch. Additionally, multiple sized pouches may be used with the same backpack and/or hose.
There is a need in the art for a hydration system with a geometry that reduces the tendency of the hydration system to roll or tilt with respect to the back, as is common with current hydration systems that include reservoirs that bulge when filled with liquid. Generally, there is a need in the art for a pack including a hydration system that may solve the problems associated with the prior art.